Warriors
by Little Black Duress
Summary: In every lifetime, there are two souls connected. They are fire and ice, opposite, but with a common soul that is entwined like two ribbons tangling within a wind that will tie them together for eternity. They are the Warriors.
1. Prologue: Dream

Warrior

---

This fiction was purely inspired by whatever information I have gathered on the plot of Inuyasha, and the imagination of Miss Elizabeth Robinson. I do not own any of the characters, nor the basis of the story. Disregard any notion I own Inuyasha, nor that I want to.

It had been created out of pure pleasure and writer's thrill.

It is rated within a PG-13 status quo for a reason.

The central characters are Sango and Sesshomaru.

Please enjoy and read at your leisure. If you are unsatisfied with my work, as your not fond of my style of writing, don't make it known and bitch, because no one is interested in hearing, especially not someone who has put effort into creating it. If you didn't find pleasure in it, then why did you read it in the first place?

---

Prologue: Dream

---

She didn't know for how long they had stood there, in that staring contest of an enticing lust for battle and pure power. Perhaps hours, or a moment. It could have been a year to the extent of her knowledge. But for a time being, she would consider the seduction of a heated war that would stain the snow beneath her feet had lasted a minute or so.

There, he stood! A beautiful stranger, an opposite element and yet perfectly equal to herself in more ways then the human mind can comprehend. An aura of purity flowed around him like a lady's silken scarf that a man could capture with the ends of his fingertips. And yet, where the light stood, so was the dark, the equal balance of good and evil, the shadow and a sun seeping through each other in a cascade of snow strewn elegance.

She hated it and in the same she loved it, as one swept past her own self, sending her hair from it's clasp and outlining her in a fire of black curls.

It could have been the wind for all she knew, though.

Their eyes were locked, and no emotion passed between them. She, the warrior of fire and darkness, he the warrior of ice and light, a crystalline ribbon of white snow separating them from merging both the sun and the moon.

The moon! The sun! she could not tell them apart. Here, the clouds overcast the light of the sun, and a pale, white orb rose within the sky, sending shadows stretching like haunted ghosts across their faces.

It was like staring into a mirror as she watched his golden eyes, unwavering, unmoving, and so beautiful.

But so cold.

She wondered what he saw in her brown reflection of life, as emotionless, expressionless as he himself. No hints were given, nothing between them as they locked eyes, her breath hanging in the air. She could feel the cold rushes of her raven hued tresses tickling the nape of her neck.

She wanted him to attack her, suddenly.

She wanted to feel the desire and lust of blood, as their bodies tore at eachother like silent shadows upon the ice. She wanted to feel a heat race through her body as he would bring forth blood in an agony of pain. She wanted to feel the symphonies of pleasure as they would take life from each other in the silent dance of a warrior shadow.

She wanted to battle because the fight was all she had ever known, all he had ever known. They were warriors.

She wanted HIM.

He must have known. For as quickly as he had faded into her mind, his amber eyes, the eyes of one who whas seen much and never tell, silent eyes, they pierced through her. The floodgates broke and she saw what was to come.

She saw this was Real.

And, like awakening from a dream, he was gone. But as she stared at the spot where he had stood majestic and cold and striking, there was a set of footprints, the last remnants of her premonition in the snow filled valley of what would be Death.

It was then she wholly awoke.

---

Keep in mind this is just a prologue. The first real chapter will arrive within a few days.


	2. Chapter One: The Sleep of No Dreams

Warrior

---

This fiction was purely inspired by whatever information I have gathered on the plot of Inuyasha, and the imagination of Miss Elizabeth Robinson. I do not own any of the characters, or the basis of the story. Disregard any notion I own Inuyasha, nor that I want to.

It had been created out of pure pleasure and writer's thrill.

It is rated within a PG-13 status quo for a reason.

The central characters are Sango and Sesshomaru.

Please enjoy and read at your leisure. If you are unsatisfied with my work, as your not fond of my style of writing, don't make it known and bitch, because no one is interested in hearing, especially not someone who has put effort into creating it. If you didn't find pleasure in it, then why did you read it in the first place?

---

Chapter One: The Sleep of No Dreams

---

"Sango? Sweetie, wake up."

A soothing voice broke through the haze of her mind as Sango's eyes fluttered open, an intense heat upon her face, though a chill swept over her. The raven tressed warrior let out a little moan that would befit more a helpless kitten then herself, as Kagome's face peered down upon her, worry lines etched into the smooth skin of the young woman, giving Sango brief memories of an old woman who had once guided her and the companions she now knew as her family.

"I'm here. Can I have some water, Kagome?" Came the croak from Sango's mouth as she ran a papery tongue over lips dry and cracked, red cuts giving her intense, but brief, shots of pain.

She closed her eyes again, but heard a rustle, and a soft thud outside. Moments later, the demon exterminator felt a cold, powder like substance trickling down her throat. Fresh snow.

"When did it start, Kagome?" She felt her own voice fading even as she drifted back into sleep from the sickness that coursed through her body like a thousand running soldiers, burning her insides up and tearing her from within.

"The snow started just as you fell asleep again, Sango. Inuyasha says it will stay this was for another month or so. Why?"

But Sango had no answer, though an internal quiver ran through her body.

So it would come to pass within the cold moon of December.

She slept.

---

As Sango fell once again into a restless sleep, Kagome leaned back against tree trunk that they nailed a blanket to, as providing shelter for Sango,

Three months had passed since the great battle with Naraku. For many years they had wandered the lands of Japan, hunting with determined strength for the last shards of the Jewel. The final time they would see the evil half-breed, he would die, but not alone. Many would go with him, namely the demons he sent towards them in waves, like a crashing ocean storm, engulfing their friends and enemies alike, slaughtering themselves in a lust for blood.

Koga had been lost, and over half of his wolf tribe. From the last they heard, Ayame had taken over in hopes to continue Koga's fierce legacy. Everyone knew the wolf demons would be diminished for years to come. Everyone.

Kagome sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. Shippo and Keade had also been taken, unfairly and unjustly. The stage for the war had not been on a battlefield, but the village that Kagome had founded so many happy memories. She wept often for them all, and with good reason. They had been friends that no amount of bloodshed can ever bring justice to.

And Miroku.

It had been his wind tunnel that did him in. Naraku's reign over the curse had succeeded the monk's final desires to live. Sango knew, but she was not wholly aware. It had been the demon slayer, Inuyasha, and herself that had finally brought Naraku down, only to find Sango half dead upon the battlefield the morning when they gained their rightful consciousness, raging with a fever that brought screams from her mouth in a cascade of terror stricken agony. They did not know why she was sick, or how she had received this sickness-out of all of them, she was one of the least injured, with very few broken bones, and only a few handfuls of tears in her skin.

Inuyasha had brought a possible theory to her ailing body into Kagome's attention a night ago.

They had lain solemnly by the campfire, the white haired half dog demon for once quite thoughtful and expressionless. Kagome, in a fashion that brought memories of her mother unto her, had slid her arm across his shoulders, gently urging him to tell her what was the matter. They communicated upon a deeper level then others, not as lovers, nor a brother and sister, or mother and son. They shared a soul that no one could ever interrupt, a calm, harmonizing effect.

He had given her a brief smile that seemed reassuring, as he proclaimed in a gentle tone he was worrying about Sango. Kagome had instantly rushed to inform him that she was improving…but he knew better, having checked on her as constantly as the priestess did.

"Maybe it's from Naraku, maybe an infection of a wound we missed, maybe poison…" Inuyasha had said hesitantly, slowly, as he stirred the cold ashes from an earlier fire with one hand, "…but I think…"

"Think what?" she had inquired in a whisper, as if terrified someone might here.

"She might be slowly dying from a broken heart." He finished, a flush spreading over his cheeks, almost ashamed at the notion. Kagome had buried her face in his hair, caressing his cheek. He had sat there, as quiet as ever, eyes fixed on his hands. They both knew he might as well be right.

Sango's pain came from not only Miroku, but also her brother.

Naraku had slaughtered Kohaku before her as she attempted to swing her sword down as the dirty half-breed was on his last trick.

The demon slayer hadn't registered it until creatures that wished for her death no longer surrounded her.

"You know what Inuyasha? The scary part is your right." Kagome whispered, suddenly returning from her flashback. The stars did not answer her. No one did but the owls softly singing in the canopy of black trees.

---

Inuyasha himself did not know what to make of Sango's condition besides his idea. But as he listened carefully to the silent murmur passing through Kagome's lips, he felt a twinge of sadness and regret course through his body. He knew what he was so right about. He was not a stupid person, no-he may not be the great lord like his brother and father had been, but he was never stupid. He was just Inuyasha, friend to Sango, and lover of Kagome, son of a human woman.

He let out a restless sigh, and leaned backwards against the tree bark. It was chilly and soothing to his skin through his clothing, the tree swaying gently with the chilly winter breezes flowing through it. He still slept in trees, and occasionally, Kagome would even join him, as they studied the celestial sea before them in quiet wonder, speaking little, but feeling much.

Sango was not improving. She was getting worse with each passing day. It would take a miracle to bring her from the trance Death had lured her into. A miracle!

His claws dug into the blackened tree limb, and a sigh escaped his lips. Amber eyes shut slowly, and Inuyasha sang softly to himself, head tilted backwards. Visions of the battle danced before his eyes, tantalizing demons of What Really Happened.

In the end, they had not been heroes, nor villains. They had killed many, but saved more. The Shikon Jewel was destroyed, destroyed with Naraku and Kohaku and Miroku and Koga and Keade and Shippo and all those villagers and so many others. All gone, their souls gone off to whatever god knows where.

He pursed his lips, and leaned foreword this time, drawing his legs under his chin and tucking his face into his arms.

Life without Naraku was turning out to be worse then when he had been there.

---

When Sango awoke again, stars of pain burst before her eyes. She gasped, and ran her hands through her hair, close to weeping as she saw the thinness of her arms. It appeared as if she was a starved prisoner of war.

She turned her head, feeling very weak, at the moonlight running in through the tent. Kagome breathed the air of sleep softly next to her, in a cocoon of blankets and pillows, the last remnants of her life on the other side of the well. It had closed, just like she had worried it would. There was only one way they could open it again, but…

When Naraku had been destroyed, the Shikon Jewel had once again been broken. If they received the power to make a wish, they just might be able to let Kagome pass between both worlds. They planned to collect the jewel shards…when she was better, or dead.

Sango blinked sleepily, and sat up slowly, ignoring the ache and fire in her bones. How she knew this was beyond her. For the last three months of a restless sleep, she had become only aware within what she felt was a comatose state, slipping in and out of reality so often she could not tell the dream from the nightmare and the nightmare from the real world. But she had heard Inuyasha and Kagome talking. They said things that…

They didn't have much hope for her.

She smiled bitterly, tears welling within her dull brown eyes. The fire within that had burnt out. It was cold ashes that rested within.

She knew she would die from the sickness, and she often felt sudden urges to live within the delirious awakenings. But that was the nightmare. They would never be able to get anywhere as they did before with her. The fever would rage for many months more, the sickness would slowly destroy her young body. Kagome and Inuyasha would be stuck, trapped by her and her foolish broken heart and the poison of Naraku.

The dream of earlier was the only thing that held her down onto this life, but in the moment, she had forgotten, and would not remember until the time came.

Sango reached over, body screaming in protest, as stiff as a piece of human shapes wood. She snatched the sword Kagome had rested beside her feet, a simple gesture of respect for Sango wishing to have her weapon near her.

She unsheathed it, and paused. The blade gleamed like a thousand tears shed by angels. She licked her lips, and her fingers slid around the handle. Sango sighed, and lay back down carefully.

"Until we meet again…" The demon slayer whispered, and closed her eyes. If she were to look into the reflection of the sword, she would notice she had tears streaming down her ashen cheeks.

Sango raised the sword over her chest slowly, and plunged it into her heart.

And, with a final sigh as blood stained her blanket, she fell asleep once more-this time with no intention of waking up.

---

This chapter was sort of difficult to write, more so then the first, as it's more full of facts then poetic metaphors. I did my best, however, and am, pleased with the chapter. There will be a LOT more character development within Inuyasha and Kagome, and Sesshomaru will be introduced shortly. Sango is already coming out quite nicely.

Replies to reviews in next chapter.


	3. Chapter Two: Sorrow and Sacrifices

Warriors 

---

Author's Apology:  
First of all...I AM SO SORRY TO EVERYONE I NEVER UPDATED! Honestly...I am kicking myself in the ass so badly for this, you all have no idea. I've been going through svere emotional problems and a lot of bullshit over the past year and a half. I really am beyond sorry, and I'll try to write, but it's hard for me to get online for more then a few minutes! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry this chapter is short, as well.

---

This fiction was purely inspired by whatever information I have gathered on the plot of Inuyasha, and the imagination of Miss Elizabeth Robinson. I do not own any of the characters, or the basis of the story. Disregard any notion I own Inuyasha, nor that I want to.

It had been created out of pure pleasure and writer's thrill.

It is rated within a PG-13 status quo for a reason.

The central characters are Sango and Sesshomaru.

Please enjoy and read at your leisure. If you are unsatisfied with my work, as your not fond of my style of writing, don't make it known and bitch, because no one is interested in hearing, especially not someone who has put effort into creating it. If you didn't find pleasure in it, then why did you read it in the first place?

---

Chapter Three: Sorrow And Sacrifice

---

Inuyasha opened his eyes to the sight of white. A blank landscape stared at him from where he sat beneath the old tree. His eyelashes felt stiff and heavy and he observed they were covered in snow.

Kagome was cradled in his arms, so still he panicked for a moment, thinking she was dead, frozen to death in his very arms. Then she breathed out a puff of fine white smoke. They were both numb and cold, but alive, surprisingly after a night outside, though the fire had kept them warm.

His love has left the tent in the middle of the night, crawling out slowly and tiredly, not really seeing, needing him to be close and not being able to stay in the tent with Sango, who choked the air with disease. They had fallen asleep together after discussing Sango, who lay inside the tent, sick and pale as death. The half breed's mind wandered quietly, and he felt his worry return to her.

Sango. Poor, poor Sango.

Who knew you could die of a broken heart?

There was a feeling deep within him that something was wrong, but he was tired, so tired. But sacrifice is expected. Expected as he expected to find Sango stiff and cold one of those frosty mornings. She may not survive the cold.

So with a sigh, he gently moved Kagome from him, and lay her down on the blanket he had been sitting on last night. She murmured something, but her breathing remained steady and soft. He watched her briefly. She was all he cared for now. He loved her and Sango both, but Sango was a sister. Kagome was everything. His other half. What would he do without her? He never wanted to ask himself that.

Inuysha trudged to the tent, trying to ignore the sickening feeling in the back of his mind that there was something desperatly wrong. He paused before going in. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he hear Sango's labored breathing...has she gotten better? Wishful thinking.

He pushed aside the flap of blanket, and entered the tent.

It was then when he smelled the blood.

---

She didn't think she'd ever stop crying.

Kagome's face was buried in Inuyasha's chest. Her world felt shattered beyond repair. Inuyasha clutched her tightly, as if he was afraid her heart would stop beating. Sobs coursed through her that shook them both. His cheeks weren't dry, though. The frigid air almost froze them to his face, but he would have killed before wiping them away. ango was worth his tears.

He had found her in a puddle of blood, her hands folded across the stomach, the sword sticking straight up from her chest. He had flung the hated thing from her, and grabbed her, as if hoping to bring her back to life with an embrace.

She had smelled like tears and blood.

Stiff and unwelcoming had Sango's body been. The beautiful demon slayer with the heart of fire had burnt out.

He had cried as hard as Kagome then, like a child who has lost it's mother. Kagomew, startled, had come in, and collapsed almost immediatly, screaming.

"Oh my god, no, no, no, NO! No, she's not dead, she can't be dead, oh my god, my god, my god, WHY...?" And then had thrown her arms around the body of her best friend, Inuyasha releasing his grip on her so Kagome could hold the lifeless corpse.

The body had been nearly frozen with cold and death. It lay now in the tent still. They had pulled a blanket over her and left Sango's corpse, eyes still red and wet. They had collapsed beneath the tree again, and there they lay now, holding eachother.

Finally, Kagome came up for air, her hair matted to her face, body shaking. She was hyperventilating, not able to catch her breath. The half breed wiped her cheeks, and moved the strands of ebony from her face, trying to smile and failing miserably. He was crying to hard to do a very good job.

The words tumbled from her in short bursts, but Inuyasha understood immediatly what she wanted. And for once in his life, he had no arguement.

"We...w-we n-n-n-need...oh god...Sess...Sessho...b-b-b-rother..."

---

Sesshomaru awoke from his dreams suddenly, in a complete cold sweat. He was shaking all over, golden eyes wide and frightened, worried, anxious. What nightmare was this? He dreamt of Rin and Jaken often since their murders, but this..

It was because of the woman. The demon slayer who traveled with Inuyasha. She was one of the few of them to survive. Sango. Her name was a lullaby and a knife into him.

Ever since they had met face to face in battle with Naraku, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. Even as he stared at the remains of his faithful and silently loved companions...and remains they were, obiltered to no more then a few rags and bones, he had watched Inuyasha with the woman's limp body in his arms. She was alive, but injured badly. Her eyes had opened for a second, those dark, desperate eyes, and he felt himself in the eye of the hurricane. The garden in the storm.

She haunted his dreams.

He stood, stretching his aching bones. Spending the night against a cave wall in the snow season was not intelligiant. As he calmed, he banished all thoughts of her, but could not shake the feeling that fate was toying with him.

The demon lord began to walk. To where, he did not know.

He walked to leave his dreams behind.

---

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to carefully wrap Sango's body up. He picked up her weapons and slung them on his own back, but felt their weight lift frim him. Kagome stood behind him, moving the heavy objects and onto her own small frame. He opened his mouth to protest, but she merely shook her head, "You have something more important to carry."

They started to walk.

Inuyasha had no idea where his brother might be. But it wasn't Sesshomaru he cared to find, it was his sword. His father had left him the tools of destruction, and Sesshomaru the gift of life. Whatever he had to do, whatever sacrifice had to be made, he'd give that fift to Sango.

She deserved it.

Kagome wasn't sure how many miles they walked. All she knew was the white blanket that covered Japan. The sky never ceased in color, not Inuyasha's stride in speed. They moved onward, their grim task ahead of them. No matter how long it took them, they had a purpose now. The Shikon Jewel could wait.

Sango wouldn't decay.

She would live.

---

They did not know, but her spirit walked with them.

She did not see from eyes, but from...she wasn't sure. She wasn't a demon slayer or Sango anymore, but a creature of the Universe.

With each step they took, she took one, and never tired. She saw how Inuyasha's head was lowered against the cold winds, and how Kagome's feet trudged, but hers never.

It was beautiful and quiet and hated.

She would return to her body soon enough and never remember this life or death as she knew right now. Maybe she would have dreams.

But until them, she would come to him in the dreams the living suffered.

--- -- -

Once again, sorry. I'm also sorry it's short, but eh, I had half an hour about!

I'll try my best to update soon!

Love to all of you. :)


End file.
